Sid Biller
Sydney "Sid" Biller is a bartender/handyman/janitor at The Greens. He is best friends with Alex Gonzales, the cook and lives with him. He is a symbol of lower-class Americans, or so called the "white trash." Early Life Sid was born to a poor lower-class family of the Billers. He is still ignorant who his father is, and his mother was a pseudo psychic who was obsessed with voodoo spells. Thanks to his mother, Sid was immune to all the yucky, squishy and slimy things hanging around his house. He is best friends with Alex Gonzales since elemetary school, who barely spoke English at that time. During high school, Sid used to be a pot dealer as he worked at the marijuana shop. After his mom died, Sid came to Los Angeles with his friend Alex. Education & Occupation Due to his severe dyslexia, Sid gave up his education at about age 8. He always flunked at tests and barely couldn't write his own name. According to Alex, Sid "always ended up banging his tutors" who wanted to help him. Most of his school years was spent on doodling and playing music. He failed to graduate from high school, as the teachers gave up after extra two years of trying. Instead of his academic careers, Sid has so-called "street smarts" as he was a pot dealer himself. He is a very skilled fighter, even able to knock down a 300-lbs black man. He is by day a handyman and janitor, and by night a bartender at The Greens. Alex was the one who recommended him for the job; Danny instantly approved of him being 'unbelievably obsessed with dirty things.' Sid is described to be the best cleaner/repairman at the bar, yet he cannot make a single cocktail. Personality Being a cheap, illiterate slob, Sid is the exact opposite of Danny Green, his boss. He shows his mental insecurities through a series of addiction: drinking, smoking, drugs, inhaling, gambling, games, and even masturbation. As a symptom of easy addictions, he is neurotic and "always angry at something." It is described, however, that Sid is a loyal and trustworthy friend, and also a "Wildcard" who shows up and fixes every difficulties. *Sid is most likely to injure himself doing stupid games he invented himself, such as "Finger in the Fan", "Salt the Wounds" or "Hit the Dirt". Most of his behaviors are followed by these game rules, such as throwing away the changes and slapping the person named "Bob." *It is probable that his health is in serious condition; he survives on beers and french fries, and his favorite food is butter. He hates "I Can't Believe It's Not Butter" margarines, saying they are "sissy pants about cholesterol" and "bull-s*** scams." He is frequently seen holding a bucket of butter, scooping up with a spoon. *It was revealed that Sid is pretty smart when drunk and intoxicated. He can read perfectly when drunk, although he cannot remember anything afterwards. Surprisingly, Sid is quite good at 'sciency stuff' as he constantly fixes things. (episode : Sid's Dyslexia) Love Life Regardless of his love life, Sid is a loud proclaimer of "I hate womens." His aversion to women most likely came from crazy his mother and sexually harrassing Aunt Pam. Maybe because of his stubborn attitude, Sid is most likely to be kicked in the nuts by ladies. However, he is a gentlemen to young children, making him the best uncle- yet a little suspicious childmolester. *He was popular among stoner kids at high school, as Sid once engaged in a polyamorous relationship. *He had a stalker who is obsessed with him since middle school named Nancy J. She followed Sid from Texas to Los Angeles all the way, and frequently sits at a booth to stare at him. Ironically, it turns out that Nancy J. actually helped Sid to find his love. *Sid later falls in love with Della Green, the owner of the bar. Sid asked Della to help filing a restraining order against his stalker Nancy J. as he was attracted to Della by her hard-core personality and tough liquor abilities. He moons around Della for a little while as the two started hooking up.